The Palpatine and Mace Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the correspondence between Palpatine and Mace Windu, beginning just after Palpatine was elected as the Supreme Chancellor, and ending when Mace dies in ROTS.
1. Note 1 Mace

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Palpatine.**

**Timeframe: From TPM events (around the time of Palpatine's election to Supreme Chancellor) through ROTS events**

The quick background story of the Palpatine and Mace PT Notes-

At the start of this story, Palpatine has been elected as Supreme Chancellor.

After receiving word of Palpatine's election, Mace Windu contacts Palpatine and sends him a welcoming message, and addresses him as the new Supreme Chancellor

And the story begins...

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Congratulations on your new election, Supreme Chancellor. It is customary for the Jedi Coucil to offically contact new Supreme Chancellors.

As you are probably already aware, the Jedi Council pledges to protect the Republic and guard peace and justice. If there is any way that the Jedi Council can ever help you maintain peace and justice, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Please understand that the Jedi Council runs itself, and everything sent to us is only a request. I hope that you take your new responsibilities seriously.

Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council


	2. Note 2 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 2

Esteemed Master Jedi:

Greetings.

I must confess that I am a bit perplexed by the general tone of your message, and that I find it…I know no better phrase than perhaps, "mildly insulting."

Although I am indeed overwhelmed by the honor which has been bestowed upon me in being elevated to this position by my colleagues, as well as anxious to begin what promises to be a very challenging term of office, the assumption that I need to be asked to take these responsibilities seriously, especially in light of what has just happened on my own home planet…words fail me.

I do very much wish to be and remain on good terms with the Jedi Order, and therefore of course with the High Council. Perhaps you and Master Yoda could come for a short "get-acquainted" breakfast in my office? I believe it is so very important for our relationship to start off, as it were, on the right foot. Please, name a day, if you will.

Yours very sincerely,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	3. Note 3 Mace

Note 3

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

My intent was not to insult you. It is customary for the head of the Jedi Council to send such a message to the New Supreme Chancellor, as I had already informed you. While I meant every word of what I said, the general message to you was little different than is generally sent to Supreme Chancellor.

The Jedi duty is to uphold the Republic, and I was merely stating this. If the content of it bothered you, I am willing to discuss the contents further.

I assure you that every Supreme Chancellor in the past has been asked to take the responsibilities seriously. I do not doubt your ability, Supreme Chancellor, but it is what I expect from you. I understand that it is also part of the vows you must take before your official term begins. The Jedi Council expects you to uphold your vows, just as we have asked from all other Supreme Chancellors in the past.

Then you will have nothing to worry about. I will discuss your proposed breakfast meeting with Master Yoda, and then we will be glad to meet with you. The meal must wait until after the events on Naboo have been resolved. I have received reports on the situation on Naboo, through Obi-Wan, and this demands all my attention.

I too wish to be on good terms with the servants of the Republic.

Jedi Master Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council


	4. Note 4 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 4

*Palpatine studies this missive over morning kaffe, finding himself totally at a loss. *

/How can a being rise to the top of the Jedi Order while behaving so rudely? And how does one handle such a being? What did he do, *bludgeon * his way into the Council chamber?/

*He makes a distasteful grimace, and begins to type. *

Master Windu,

Forgive me if I have misunderstood your intent in some way.

I will be pleased to host you and Master Yoda for a working breakfast as previously discussed. Do contact me with a date and time at your earliest convenience.

I shall be looking forward to speaking with you in person.

Sincerely,

Palpatine

Suprem Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	5. Note 5 Mace

Note 5

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I am glad that we have reached an understanding.

I have spoken with Master Yoda, and he has agreed to the meeting. He is interested in hearing what you have to say, as am I. I have discussed this with Master Yoda, and I have set the time for next Wednesday. By then the Naboo situation should be somewhat more settled.

I assume that you have received word from Naboo of the current situation. I have heard from Padawan Obi-Wan Kenboi. Queen Amidala accomplished her task, and your planet has been successfully freed. However, in the process Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was killed. A warrior killed him, but Master Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, killed the attacker. As far as I know, no one else was killed. There were probably more casualties, such as pilots and Gungans.

Due to this reason, Master Yoda and I wish to have a proper Jedi funeral in his honor on Naboo. He did much for your planet. Can this be arranged?

The Trade Federation Control ship has also been destroyed. You and your people no longer have anything to fear. The invasion army is gone.

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Head of the Jedi Council

Written 9/30/05


	6. Note 6 Palpatine

Author - LLL (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=248271

Note 6

*Palpatine reads. After the first sentence he is incensed, so angry his eyes are turning yellow. *

*"Foolish Jedi! Don't you even presume to think you can patronize me!" *

*fantasizes carving Windu into a million tiny pieces with his lightsaber *

Jedi High Master Mace Windu

Jedi Temple

Your Grace:

My thanks for your prompt attention to this matter. Meeting the leading Council members and establishing a face-to-face relationship is one of my highest priorities, especially in light of what has just occurred.

I received a full report on the situation from my Queen; however, I do appreciate yours as well. I found myself quite moved by the heroic death of Master Jinn, and your request for a state funeral on Naboo is of course granted. A lovely way in which to remember him, and honor the sacrifice of all who fought. If it pleases Your Graces, I believe I would like to attend personally.

I shall contact Queen Amidala straight away. The Royal Protocol Office has much experience in organizing events such as this, and our young Queen has a fine eye for detail. I am certain that a suitable ceremony can be arranged in a timely manner.

Please send my regards to the rest of the High Council members, along with my thanks for the help of the Jedi Order in resolving this terrible crisis.

Yours most sincerely,

Palpatine

Supreme Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	7. Note 7 Mace

Note 7

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

I feel that our breakfast meeting was productive. Thank you for the invitation. It is unfortunate that Jedi Master Dooku was not present. He appears to have had much on his mind as of late. Normally he would have been in attendance as well.

Of course you would have received a full report from Queen Amidala. I would have expected no less from her.

Thank you for accepting the request for Qui-Gon's funeral. The Jedi Council is pleased with the proposition of putting Queen Amidala in charge of the arrangements. That is sufficient. I assume that all of the arrangements for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral were successful. The entire Jedi Council wishes to be in attendance. It would seem appropriate if you were in attendance. Your request to attend has been granted.

Our services are always at the disposal of the Republic. We must work to protect it and insure that there is peace. We are the guardians of peace and justice, Supreme Chancellor. We were pleased to offer our assistance in your planet's crisis.

I have just received word that the funeral is to be scheduled for tomorrow evening. If you plan on coming, perhaps it would be beneficial if we all came in one ship. This is more economical. I will be seeing you tomorrow then.

The Jedi Council will need to arrive early in order to process what has happened with the mysterious attacker who killed Qui-Gon. There are some other important matters to be discussed as well.

Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council


	8. Note 8 Palpatine

Author: Terek_Deckard (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=Terek_Deckard

Note 8

Master Windu,

I too was favorably encouraged by our breakfast meeting. It was wonderful meeting with you and Master Yoda. I do love hearing about the Jedi history, the overthrowing of the Sith. It is quite interesting and intriguing. I feel we can move forward to do great things.

It is, of course, with heavy hearts that we will make our way to Naboo to pay our respects to Master Jinn and acknowledge his sacrifice for the restoration of order and peace there. Our queen's staff will have accommodations made ready for the entire Jedi Council, and young Anakin Skywalker, Master Jinn's . . . . well, not padawaan, but learner. I know this loss must be weighing heavy on the boy. I would be more than happy to help with the boy, to remove that burden from Master Jinn's grieving Padawaan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Regarding Master Jinn's attacker, was a body recovered? Is there some shred of evidence we can use to identify where this deadly threat came from?

With regard to our travel arrangements, I will be taking my own flight, as my security staff feels it to be too large a risk for the entire Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor to be in one ship.  
A month ago, I would not have thought twice about sharing the flight with you. Now, I have people thinking twice about it for me. I must now put the good of the Republic before my own wishes. I'm sure you will understand.

Sincerely,  
Palpatine  
Supreme Chancellor, Galactic Senate


	9. Note 9 Mace

Note 9

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

It is good to know that the Supreme Chancellor appreciates Jedi history. Not all Supreme Chancellors have done so. It is especially important to review the Jedi history in times such as these. The reemergence of the Sith is disturbing.

The Jedi Order thanks you for your part in making final arrangements for Master Jinn's funeral. I saw that you were in attendance, which was encouraging. Yes….yes, you may spend time with Anakin to allow Obi-Wan to grieve. If you have not heard, he has been knighted, and he will take Anakin as his own Padawan. It might do Kenobi some good if you were to entertain for a few hours. This will give Kenobi time to meditate by himself. /Obi-Wan will then come before the Jedi Council, and he will officially take Anakin as his Padawan. At that time, Anakin will also make vows to the Order. Make sure that Anakin is brought back to the temporary meeting location for the Council, which is on the second floor of Naboo's palace. Bring him by no later than 9:00 PM tomorrow night.

No, the Jedi Council has not recovered the body of Master Jinn's attacker. According to Obi-Wan, his attacker was cut in half at the waste and fell into a pit. I do not know that we will be able to find a body. This will not keep us from searching.

There is no doubt that the mysterious warrior was a Sith. Where did it come from? We have not determined the answer yet. According to our knowledge of the Sith, where a Sith appears, we can expect to find another: a master and an apprentice. But which was destroyed…the master or the apprentice? It is my hope that it was the master. There is no way of determining this. We will have to wait this out to see if anything else occurs. I assume that this attacker had a connection with the Trade Federation. This is the general consensus of the Jedi Council. Be assured that we will be investigating the matter thoroughly. There is another matter that we are looking into as well – Master Sifo-Dyas' body has been found on the planet Blue Waters. After the awards ceremony/parade Master Yoda and I will be leaving to investigate that death.

It was just as well that the Jedi Council took its own transport to Naboo. We were able to keep Council during the flight over here. That is when we decided that we would allow young Skywalker to be trained as a Jedi.

I hope that your own trip to Naboo was pleasant.

Seeing how the Naboo situation seems to be taken care of, I wish to only contact you once a year unless something major happens. It is important for us to keep up a working relationship, yet at the same time, the Council does not fall under the jurisdiction of the Supreme Chancellor. Therefore, this will be my last correspondence with you until next year.

I ask that you respond to this letter.

Until next year then, Supreme Chancellor.

Jedi Master Mace Windu

Head of the Jedi Council

Part 2

Four years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Four years later

I see that your duties of Supreme Chancellor have occupied your time. The Jedi Council is pleased with your work in the Senate.

Is there anything in the Republic that the Council should be aware of?


	10. Note 10 Palpatine

Author - DarthBane95 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=DarthBane95

Jedi Master Mace Windu

It is unfortunate that Qui Gon's attacker's body is nowhere to be found, and on top of that, Master Sifo-Dyas dead! What a shame! These Sith must be stopped, before they destroy the Republic. I really hope you find some leads.

Thank you Master Windu. The work is hard, but the Republic needs me.

Nothing to unusual has happened lately, except that The Trade Federation actually got off the hook.

I enjoy speaking with you Mace, until next year good bye my friend.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.


	11. Note 11 Mace

Note 11

Five years after the Invasion on Naboo

One year later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

Do not concern yourself with the Sith problem. The Jedi are more than capable of handling this. The Council is doing its best to discover the identity of the Sith. If you hear anything unusual that you would like the Jedi to investigate, remember to report it to me, and I will relay the message to the rest of the Jedi Council.

The Republic needs you now more than ever, considering the recent events. Nute Gunray has begun a campaign against you and the Republic. The riots on Coruscant and other planets are a threat to the Republic. The Jedi Council has even received word that Nute Gunray has threatened to break away from the Republic. The Council is concerned that with the unrest in the Republic, the Sith may try to attack the Republic. Since you are the political leader within the Senate, you would be one of the Sith's first targets.

You must report to the Jedi Council immediately if you receive any threats. Your safety will be one of our top priorities.

Mace Windu,

Head of the Jedi Council


	12. Note 12 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

I am glad to hear that Master Windu. I wish you the best of luck in discovering the identity of the Sith. If you have any leads do not hesitated to inform me of them.

Nute Gunray is weak. No worries Master Jedi, I do not believe he should be a problem. As for the Sith, they could be a threat I will be sure to have the best Republic Guards around at all times.

If I ever feel threatened I will be sure to inform you.

Until next year, Master Windu good bye old friend.


	13. Note 13 Mace

Note 13

Six years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Chancellor Palpatine,

It has been reported to the Jedi Council that there has been strange activity happening on the planet Dantooine. The Council immediately sent a team to investigate. We have discovered a few ancient Sith artifacts. Our scientists will examine them carefully. We hope that this will provide a Council with a clue to the whereabouts of the Sith.

I'm glad that you have Republic Guards stationed around you at all times. Although the rioting has lessened, the Council still is concerned for your safety. This is especially true considering that the Senate has voted to expel the Trade Federation from the Senate. They no longer have a seat in the Senate, is that correct? If so, the Trade Federation cannot be pleased with the Republic. There have been rumors that the Trade Federation may break away from the Republic, and that Count Dooku is siding with them. Do you know if this is true?

Well, Chancellor, let me know if you feel threatened. If you are attacked or threatened, the Sith could be behind it. You must inform the Council immediately if you observe anything strange. I believe that it will not be long before the Sith strike again.

Mace Windu,

Head of the Jedi Council


	14. Note 14 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Mace Windu

I am pleased to hear that your trip to Dantooine was a success, and you are now one step closer to finding the sith.

It is indeed correct my friend the Trade Federation no longer has a senate seat, but no further action will be taken against them I am afraid. I will not let the trade federation break from us, I will embrace them and bring them back into the republic. If the rumors with Count Dooku are true is that not your territory master Windu?

If anything does happen I will gladly reach you my friend.

Chancellor Palpatine


	15. Note 15 Mace

Note 15

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Chancellor Palpatine,

I would not call the trip to Dantooine a success. We did find Sith artifacts, but we are not certain that they are genuine. Whether or not these artifacts came from Sith, it is apparent that if the Sith were ever on Dantooine, they left long ago. The Sith Master could not be found there.

However, the Council has just received a report that there have been uprisings on the planet of QuiQue. This is a system that is in the outer rim, though it is still within Republic jurisdiction. We have received reports that there have been many uprisings on this planet – a behavior that is consistent with the Sith. There has even been a report that there is a mysterious warrior lurking there. It has been reported that a person has even been attacked. The Council cannot ignore this situation, and we are sending Kenobi and his apprentice to investigate. They will not be the only ones on this mission, but I am certain Kenobi can handle it. There has also been a heavy amount of space pirating occurring in the surrounding system. This is a job for more Jedi.

Rest assured, Chancellor, we will do our best to apprehend this Sith.

You are wise to do all that you can to ensure that the Trade Federation does not leave the Republic, though the Council does not agree with their past actions. It may be easy to convince the Trade Federation to remain in the Republic. As of now, they only have talked about leaving. Should you need Jedi assistance in your negotiations with the Trade Federation, do not hesitate to contact us.

If the rumors about Count Dooku are true, then what he is exposing is a political ideal. He is no longer part of the Jedi Order; he resigned approximately seven years ago, just after Qui-Gon Jinn's death. As long as Dooku does not threaten the Republic by attacking anyone, there is little the Order can do about the rumors. Politics are not for the Jedi. We will not mettle with political affairs unless the Republic itself or the Jedi are threatened, or unless the Republic asks for our assistance.

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Head of the Jedi Council

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Count Dooku has withdrawn from the Republic, and he has brought the Trade Federation with him. I have confidence that if your administration handles the situation properly, this will remain a peaceful political event. Dooku is not above reason, and he is a former Jedi. Send ambassadors to him, and this situation will be resolved.


	16. Note 16 Palpatine

Author - emporergerner (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=emporergerner

Jedi Master Windu,

Even though not a success, the trip to Dantooine shows your councils seriousness about these cases and I thank you.

Yes please see to it that the situation on QuiQue is seen through, and I am pleased to hear you are sending young Anakin and master Kenobi on such an important mission.

I am pleased to hear that you and the council are willing to be able to help on this situation with the Trade Federation.

Chancellor Palpatine.


	17. Note 17 Mace

Note 17

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Chancellor Palpatine,

Of course the Council takes these reports seriously. It is important that we find this Sith Master and destroy it before it destroys the Republic.

The situation on QuiQue has been dealt with, and again, the artifacts that the Jedi collected have been found to be forgeries. It seems that someone is deliberately misleading the Council. Of course we cannot ignore reports of Sith activity or possible Sith artifacts. It is possible that the Sith want to mislead us several times in the hopes that we will not take serious a real report.

As Jedi, it is our duty to maintain peace in the Republic. We are to defend the Republic at all costs. Although we can do nothing to stop systems leaving, we are able to send our members to negotiate on behalf of the Republic. We are peacekeepers, Chancellor.

A request to protect a Senator Bail Antilles and his wife has been received by the Jedi Council. If the report is accurate, the Council understands that this Senator and his wife have been attacked several times. They believe that it is a bounty hunter who is after them, though they cannot be certain. It has also been reported to us that he and his wife have legally changed their last name to Organa, and that they have changed Bail's wife name from Sara to Breha. They are disguised as a Mr. and Mrs. Organa at a location that has been sent to the Jedi Council. I wanted to let you know that we have dispatched a Jedi team to protect the couple until our services are no longer needed.

You are more familiar with the happenings of the Senate. Do you feel that this attack on Senator Bail Antilles is the result of his involvement in that Loyalist Committee? News has reached my ears that this Loyalist Committee has just become an official committee within the Senate, though it is quite unpopular. It is also my understanding that Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo is now the Senator of Naboo, and that she is the leader of this Committee. It has been reported that threats have been made on her life as well, including an attack that killed Padme's body guards not too long ago. If these attacks happen again, the Council is considering sending Anakin Skywalker to protect her. We feel that this would be a good test for him. If he passes it, he will have passed on of his Trials. I am informing you of this to make you aware that the Council is willing to protect the lives of these Senators. Let us know if additional attacks are made on Senator Amidala or any other Senator. Thank you.

Mace Windu,

Head of the Jedi Council


	18. Start of AOTC Note 17 and a half Mace

Note 17.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

6 months later

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

The entire Jedi Council requests the presence of the Supreme Chancellor in a meeting with us tomorrow morning. I hope that you can make it.

We wish to discuss the current situation regarding Count Dooku and the Separatists.

Jedi Master Mace Windu

Head of the Jedi Council

Note 17.5 part 2

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

The Jedi Council has just received word that there was a recent attempt made on Senator Amidala's life. I am glad to hear that she is all right.

What do you plan to do in the event that your negotiations fail with the Separatists? If they do fail, you must realize that there are not enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.

Note 17.5 part 3

Anakin Skywalker should be reporting to you shortly. It is imperative that you listen to him. He will be bringing an official order from the Jedi Council.


End file.
